Lluvia de invierno
by silver-badger
Summary: Syaoran ha perdido todo lo que alguna vez le importó. En medio de su angustia solo halla una salida.


Llovía.

Usualmente en Hong Kong, en época invernal los días pasaban frescos y sin ningún indicio de lluvia. Pero por alguna razón aquel día llovía. Llovía en pleno invierno en Hong Kong.

Quizás el cielo también la extrañaba. Quizás las nubes también lloraban su ausencia y dejaban descargar su tristeza sobre la ciudad de Hong Kong. Sobre él.

Syaoran Li, una vez heredero del Clan Li, hechicero privilegiado; una vez temido por los enemigos de su clan y respetado por otros tantos, ya no era mas que un simple mortal mas.

"Sakura…" murmuró al cielo y a sus heladas lagrimas.

No hubo respuesta.

Sintió salir el llanto que había estado reprimiendo todo ese tiempo, no pudo contenerlo mas.

En su mente los recuerdos pasaban como una película, mas trágica que ninguna que hubiera visto jamás.

_  
Un Clan aliado había pedido ayuda a Clan Li para eliminar a un enemigo, un poderoso hechicero oscuro muy temido en todo el mundo oriental. Syaoran aceptó en representación de su familia, era su responsabilidad. _

"_Déjame ir contigo" le insistió Sakura. Ella no lo iba a dejar enfrentarse a alguien tan peligroso él solo. Era demasiado arriesgado. _

"…"_Syaoran se limitó a desviar la mirada, tratando de no verla, si la miraba seguramente terminaría por ceder. _

_Sabía que era muy necio de su parte no aceptar su ayuda. Después de todo ella era una hechicera muy poderosa, aun mas poderosa que él .Mas no podía soportar la idea de ponerla en ningún riesgo. _

_Sintió los dedos de Sakura que buscaban su mano "Si estamos juntos, estoy segura que podremos derrotarle. Juntos somos mas fuertes." _

"…_Tienes razón…"Syaoran suspiro resignado. Volteó la mirada hacia ella aceptando su mano "Juntos no podrá derrotarnos" _

_Buscaron al hechicero oscuro y pensaron haberlo encontrado. Pero en realidad él los estaba esperando. _

_Era una trampa. _

_El ataque fue para Sakura. Syaoran no pudo protegerla. No pudo._

La lluvia de invierno era tan fría que sentía como se le helaban los huesos.

Tomó el mismo camino que lo llevaba de la ciudad a su casa, la gran mansión de Hong Kong. No estaba seguro porque se molestaba en volver. Ya no tenía voluntad, solo era inercia.

_  
Juró sobre la tumba de ella que se vengaría de quien le había quitado la vida. _

_Trataron de convencerle que no buscara al hechicero oscuro, que él solo no podría derrotarle, pero Syaoran no escuchó. Se había prometido que no descansaría hasta encontrarle, seguro que con ese fuego de venganza que ardía furioso dentro de él sería suficiente para derrotarlo. _

_Y así lo hizo. _

…_pero justo antes de morir, el hechicero uso un ataque desesperado. Todos sus otros ataques habían sido terribles pero este último no pareció surtir ningún efecto en Syaoran. Lo extraño es que estaba seguro que había acertado contra él. _

_No sabía que había sido exactamente ese último ataque del hechicero, pero ya no importaba, estaba muerto, había logrado vengar a su amada. Eso era todo. _

_Ya no había nada en Japón para él. No deseaba quedarse en Tomoeda donde cada calle, cada sombra, cada pétalo de cerezo le recordaba a ella. Volvió a su natal Hong Kong. _

_Al poco tiempo de que había regresado comenzó a sentirse cada vez mas débil, se sentía siempre cansado. Pensó que era por las heridas que había sufrido en la batalla con hechicero, de las que no se había recuperado del todo. Pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando ya no podía sentir las presencias a su alrededor, se sentía confuso y no podía concentrarse, como si le hubieran quitado uno de sus sentidos. _

_Entonces entendió qué es lo que había sido ese último ataque que le lanzó el hechicero oscuro, era una poderosa maldición. Estaba perdiendo su magia. _

Syaoran entró en la mansión. Dentro, Wei lo estaba esperando con una mirada preocupada.

"Joven Syaoran, que alivio tenerlo de regreso" Syaoran había salido hacia horas, aunque él mismo no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado en realidad, pudieron haber sido días y no podría recordarlo.

"…"

"Su madre desea hablar con usted" Wei parecía aun mas preocupado de decírselo.

Syaoran creyó saber que era lo que su madre quería "Dile que yo no deseo hablar con ella"

"Pero, Joven Syaoran…" insistió Wei.

"No" respondió él secamente. Luego se retiró por las escaleras principales tratando de no lucir muy apresurado. No quería que Wei sospechara nada. Ya lo había preocupado demasiado y no era justo. Pero pronto ya no tendría que preocuparse mas por él.

_  
Su familia buscó una forma de contrarrestar la maldición. Pero no fue posible, el hechicero que lo maldijo sabia lo que hacia, seguramente solo él hubiera podido romper su propia maldición. _

_Syaoran había perdido toda su magia, ahora era un mortal cualquiera. _

_Para su familia esto fue una gran decepción. Después de todo, él era el heredero de la dinastía. Como mortal no podía ocupar ese puesto de ninguna manera. _

_Aun no decidían que se haría con él, en estas condiciones era una deshonra para su Clan. Sabía que ahora no era de utilidad alguna para su familia, no quería convertirse en un parasito. Detestaba la idea de tener que vivir el resto de su vida con la lastima de su familia, sintiéndose desgraciado._

Syaoran se encerró en su habitación. Estaba seguro que su madre le vendría a buscar pronto por su impertinencia de no atenderla cuando le llamó. Tenía poco tiempo.

Se abrió la chaqueta y metió la mano en el bolsillo interior del que sacó una pistola.

El metal estaba frío, aun mas con lo húmedo de la prenda. Estaba a tono con lo que sentía en aquel momento.

"Pronto estaré contigo de nuevo…"

Era increíble. Casi absurdo, pensó. Hacia no mucho tiempo atrás, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer algo semejante.

Ahora le parecía la única solución sensata.

Se puso el cañón de la pistola en la boca y cerró los ojos.


End file.
